Sweet Mayhem
“I know. This ceremony won’t cause the “Armamageddon”. It will just unite two worlds.„~ Sweet Mayhem and Lucy; as the former reveals the truth about the Systar system to the latter Sweet Mayhem is the false main antagonist turned secondary tritagonist of the 2019 film The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. She is a minidoll from the Systar System, who captures all of Emmet's friends for seemingly sinister reasons, but it was revealed that she and her boss intend to bring peace between the Systar System and Apocalypseburg. She is voiced by Stephanie Beatriz, who also played Gertie in Ice Age: Collision Course, and Detective Rosa Diaz in Brooklyn Nine-Nine. ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' She comes first as an intruder by chasing Emmet and his friends in Apocalypsburg, announcing about the weeding between Queen Wateva Wa'nabi. Due to the small size of her ship, she can only take 5 people. As she scans Emmet's personality, she defines him as weak and not tough. Even with Lucy defending that he is The Special, she takes Lucy and the others in her ship and they go to the Systar System. Once they come to the Systar Sistem, they met with Queen Wateva Wa'nabi where she convinces everyone to join to her weeding except Lucy, who knows something's up with her. When they take them to a spa, Lucy accidently reveals her own original color hair. Mayhem takes Lucy to an extra treatment to change her by inserting the song "Catchy Song" to change her, but she escapes. After a while, Mayhem was doing her duties for the weeding as she suddenly attacks Lucy and they fight. However, when Lucy grabs a explosive heart, Mayhem almost falls making her helmet drop out and revealing her own face. She asks Lucy to help her, but Lucy refuses after all what she did. Using her sad lament face, Mayhem falls but Lucy rescues her after she was convinced. Lucy starts talking all about the plan and what happened, but Mayhem reveals the Systar System was never meant to be antagonistic to Apocalypseburg, but instead were trying to establish peace between them, and simply failed at communicating this well. And all of that started when Emmet made that heart to the aliens which is actually Wanabi's. Mayhem's tought persona was all in her helment, because she wanted to act like the Apocalypsburgens, even if she realizes it wasn't a good idea. Lucy also discovers her friends are not brainwashed, but rather enjoying the Systar Sistem. She thinks everything will be fine now they're in peace until she realizes Emmet is about to break the cake. This creates a hole in the LEGO universe, and in the real world, they're all taken to the storage known as "Our-mom-geddon". Thinking is all over, Mayhem since there's nothing they can't do except singing a song. This somehow works, making Finn freeing them for all and they start to build spaceships as they ready to battle Rex's forces. Mayhem helps Lucy to get to the dryer system even though she doesn't know who Rex is. After Rex's vanishes of his existence, Wa'Nabi and Batman finally wed, represented by Finn and Bianca reconciling with each other and agreeing to play together again. Their mother returns their toys, averting Our-Mom-Ageddon. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System called "Systocalypstar" which is peaceful. Mayhem is last seen with Benny sharing their helmets and sightseeing the beautiful sunset with Emmet and others. Category:Lego Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Honorable